The New Berry
by Twigleektribute23
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have moved back to Ohio with their daughter. This story follows the life of their daughter, as she makes her way through William McKinley High School, following in her Dad's footsteps. With her Dad's for guidance, she aspires to be just like her surrogate mother, Rachel Berry-St James. This is set after the series end.
1. First Day

Chapter One: First Day

"Hold still!" Blaine tugged at his daughter's hair, in an attempt to braid it. "Move out the way!" Kurt huffed. Blaine never had been any good at that sort of thing.

Kurt finished the delicate fishtail braid in Holly's hair. "There," he said. "You look perfect." She smiled up at him. "Thanks, Dad." Kurt turned to his husband and grinned. "Don't look so grumpy! Just because I'm better at hair care than you are!" He straightened his husband's red bowtie. Blaine batted his hand away and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope you aren't referencing my past hair gel addiction?"

Kurt laughed and winked.

"Come on, baby. It's time for your first day of school!" Blaine grinned. Holly stood up and turned to face her Dads. "I'm so nervous! What if nobody likes me? I'm the new kid. It's the middle of the term."

"I know what will make you feel better," Kurt said. "A Klaine Hug!" They all cried in unison. This was a family tradition, and had been ever since Holly was born. Sue Sylvester had named the couple 'Klaine' and it had stuck. Holly had been told tales of the famous 'Coach Sue' and hoped to one day meet the woman who was the reason her parents were married.

"If you feel nervous, remember your godfather, Sam, is there for you," Blaine squeezed his daughter's hand.

As they pulled up to the school gates, both men had flashbacks to their old McKinley days. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he thought of his friends. He could only hope his daughter would have the same experience he and Blaine did and make friendships to last a lifetime. Blaine, noticing Kurt's tears, looped his fingers round his husbands, giving him a reassuring smile. Kurt wiped his eyes. Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips on Kurt's. They heard a groan from the back seat and turned to see Holly mimicking being sick. "Gross," she said.

Kurt laughed, "Come on you. Let's go inside!" He couldn't hide his excitement at seeing Mr Schuester after so many years. Holly was sixteen now, so it had to have been about that long since he'd seen his old teacher.

The receptionist directed them to the head teacher's office, to sign Holly in. Kurt couldn't help but have butterflies at the thought of letting his little girl go. They had moved back to Ohio to be closer to their families and so Holly could have a more steady education. New York would be there for her in the future. She wanted to be a Broadway star. She wanted to be like Rachel.

"Wow! Do my eyes deceive me or is that the famous Kurt and Blaine?" Will greeted them enthusiastically. He hugged them both tightly. "It's been so long, boys! This is so strange for me!"

"You have a few extra grey hairs I see!" Blaine laughed.

"Try having three teenagers living with you!" Will sighed. Kurt raised his eyebrows; glad he only had one child. "The other two have left home now. My eldest is a lawyer and the second eldest is studying Film at Yale. Anyway, enough about me! Let's get down to the real reason you're here! This must be Holly!" Will turned to look at her. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" His heart filled with pride at the thought of who his students had become.

Holly looked a lot like Kurt, with his facial structure and smile, but she had Blaine's eyes. Also, her hair was dark and wavy like Blaine's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Holly." Will held out his hand. Holly shook it tentatively. "Don't be shy. We'll soon get you settled in! You two are free to go. I've got it from here!" Will nodded at Kurt and Blaine and, noticing the nervous looks on both their faces, laughed. "After all these years, do you not trust me?"

Kurt hugged his daughter. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, baby."

"Remember, Sam is here if you need him." Blaine added.

Holly grinned. "I don't know why _you_ are nervous! I'm excited! Do you think Sam will let me in Glee?" Her eagerness filled her dads with the confidence that she would be fine.

"Of course, honey. You'll have to audition first, but you're our little star. We know you'll get in!" Blaine kissed her cheek and took Kurt's hand. "We'll pick you up after school." Holly nodded.

When they got in the car, Kurt couldn't help but shed a few tears again. Blaine kissed the teardrops away. "She'll be fine, Kurt." Blaine always knew how to make him happy, right from the first moment they met, to the day of their wedding.

Will led Holly to her first class. "This is Spanish. You'll love your teacher! She even has the same name as you!"

Holly stepped into the well-light room, as a tall blonde woman approached them.

 _Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This fanfic is written especially for my friend Izzy! I don't have a writing schedule, so chapters will be up at random whenever I feel like writing. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!_


	2. Glee Auditions

Chapter Two: Glee Auditions

"Hola, chica!" The woman smiled with pearly white teeth. "Holly, this is Miss Holliday." The lady held out a hand and Holly shook it. She was excited to be starting her first class and intended to make a good impression. Her dad's had always told her to have courage. She doodled the word on every notebook and hoped that it would help her through her first day.

Upon hearing Holly's name, Miss Holliday grinned even wider - if that were at all possible. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Holly! And may I say you have a fabulous name!" Holly giggled. She knew she was going to get along just fine in this class. If this was how her day started, she couldn't wait to see what the rest would hold.

Spanish couldn't have gone any better. Holly found that she was actually quite good at the language, unlike Kurt who had complained incessantly about how difficult it was! At lunchtime, she decided to do a little exploring. Holly was just about to enter the canteen when she heard something. It sounded like singing. Her heart filled with excitement and the realisation washed over her.

Holly followed the melodic sounds down a corridor until she reached what looked like a normal classroom. Looking a little closer, she understood what the room was. This room had been talked about ever since she was born. Holly had seen pictures of her dad's and their friends, including her mother and godparents, winning trophies and learning songs in this very room. This was Glee Club.

She peered through the window and watched, as two girls danced and sang in the centre of the room. Their timing was perfect and their choreography was impressive to say the least. The girls looked very similar, so Holly assumed they must be siblings. They had dark, curly hair and an olive tone to their skin. Both had very long, slim legs and it was a little intimidating considering Holly was only 5"3. She had inherited her Rachel's height.

Holly watched as the girl's finished their performance of Meghan Trainor's 'Lips Are Movin'. She was amazed at how confident they were. The others clapped and cheered and Holly felt like clapping too.

"Mr Evans, I think we have a visitor." Crap, Holly thought. She'd been spotted. A cute, red-headed boy in the front row was the one who had spoken. The boy had bright blue eyes. His hair was swooped into a high quiff and was a startling shade of orange. He grinned at Holly and she felt herself going pink. Sitting next to him, was her Uncle Sam. She hadn't even noticed him. Holly had been too mesmerised by the performance. Sam stood up and walked towards her. As he got closer, a look of happiness formed on his face. "Holly!" he exclaimed. "Don't be nervous! Come on in!" Sam gestured for her to enter. All eyes were on her.

"Guys, this is my god-daughter, Holly. Her fathers were legends of Glee club and two of my best friends. Holly is a new student here." Holly blushed beetroot and stared at her feet. Although she, like Rachel, liked to be the centre of attention, this was a little too much on her first day. But, determined to make a good impression, she raised her head to face the students.

"Hi, guys. Like Uncle Sam, I mean Mr Evans, said, I'm Holly Anderson-Hummel. I don't know when Glee auditions are, but I'd really like to try out, if that's ok?"

"Hold on," it was the red-head from before. "Anderson-Hummel? You mean your dads are Kurt and Blaine? _The_ Kurt and Blaine?!" Holly nodded. She heard murmurs around the room. Her eyebrows pulled together. Was this a good thing? Or were they making fun of the fact that she had gay dads? The boy noticed her expression and, seeming to understand her concern, said, "Don't worry. I'm not making fun! I have gay dads too! I was just saying how your dads are true celebrities of Glee Club! That's impressive." Holly smiled, she liked this boy already.

"Can she audition _now_ , Mr Evans?" One of the girls who had performed before spoke up. "Yeah, I'd love to hear what the daughter of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson sounds like," the other girl chimed in. Looking closer, Holly could tell that they were definitely twins.

"Sam looked down at Holly. "Would you like to audition now, Holly? It's a little unexpected. Do you have a song?"

"There's one thing my biological mother always told me, and that's to always have a song prepared! You never know when you may need it!"

"Wait," It was the red-head again. "Who is you're biological mum?" Sam rolled his eyes. "I apologise for Caleb. He's very quizzical!" Holly laughed. "No problem! My mum is Rachel Berry. She came here too." The Caleb's mouth hung open and several others expressions mirrored his. "Well, we have to hear her now!" a blonde girl sitting at the back said. "The stage is yours." Sam moved to sit down and Holly centred herself. This was it. She had to make her Dads proud and she knew the perfect song to do it with. Her stomach fluttered, as she sang the first line:

 _Oh I could hide 'neath the wings of the bluebird as she sings_

 _The six o'clock alarm would never ring_

Sam's eyes filled with tears. He knew why she'd chosen this song. He remembered the story behind it too. As she reached the chorus, his heart swelled with pride.

 _Cheer up sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean_

 _To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

 _Cheer up sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean_

 _To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

When she finished the last note, the room filled with the sounds of applause and cheering. Sam stood at the front, cheering the loudest. Holly's voice was pure, like Kurt's, upbeat, Like Blaine's, and strong, like Rachel's. In other words, it was perfect and Sam couldn't have been more proud. Seeing her up there brought back so many memories of his time in Glee Club. His eyes watered as he thought of his friends and the songs they sang together in this very room. He turned to his pupils. "So is she in?" He was met with a chorus of "Yes!"

"I would like to welcome the newest member of the Glee Club, Holly Anderson-Hummel!"


	3. Special Visitors

Chapter Three: Special Visitors

Holly couldn't wait to tell her dads about the incredible first day she'd had. It couldn't have gone better. As she jumped into the family's baby blue Fiat 500, she could hardly contain her excitement. Kurt noticed this straight away and beamed at the sight of his baby looking so happy. "I'm guessing you had a good day, honey?" he chuckled.

"It was amazing, Dad! And I have the BEST news! I'm in Glee Club!" Both Blaine and Kurt erupted into cheers of congratulations. Then Kurt started babbling. "I have to know every detail! What song did you sing? What are the Glee kids like? Did Sam like it? How many of them are there? Have you met any cute guys? Or girls! We don't mind!" Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes at his over-enthusiastic husband. Holly joined in on the laughter. "Sweetie, calm down! I'm sure Holly will give us all the details when we get home!" Kurt nodded. He knew he could get a little side-tracked sometimes.

The sun glistened on the windows of the family's white, wooden town house. Boxes were still piled high in each room from the recent move. The house was three-storeys, with a basement and a large back garden with a pool. The basement would be converted into a sort of party room. It would be fully equipped with lights, speakers and even a small stage for karaoke, which Blaine and Rachel would definitely make use of whenever she visited.

Holly's biological mother, Rachel Berry-St James, was living her dream in New York with her husband Jesse. She was an award-winning performer in many musicals, and Holly aspired to be just like her. Rachel and Jesse didn't have any of their own children because they were both so busy with work, but Jesse treated Holly like his own. In theory, Holly had three dads and one mum! Since the move, the Anderson-Hummel's hadn't seen much of Jesse and Rachel, due to the distance. Holly couldn't wait for the day her mum would visit their new home.

After telling her dads about her day, Holly decided to Skype Rachel. She knew Rachel was anxiously waiting to hear what had happened. Setting her laptop on her bed, Holly made the call. The dialling tone rang and rang, with no response. Disappointed, Holly tried again. It was on the third try that she heard the doorbell ring and Kurt squealing loudly. Holly was confused, but it was just like Kurt to over-react to something. He'd probably just got a new pair of shoes in the mail. Despite this, Holly still went to investigate.

As she got closer to the living room, Holly could hear familiar voices. Realisation washed over her and she ran into the room. "Mum!" She flung her arms around Rachel's neck, tears in her eyes. Rachel laughed, scooping her daughter into her arms and spinning her around. "Hey, cupcake! Don't break me!" That was Rachel's little nickname for Holly, and had been ever since she was born. The reason behind it was that, when Rachel was pregnant, she craved cupcakes. She would demand Jesse make her some whenever he got the chance and, if he couldn't make them, he had to go out and buy them. When Rachel wanted something, she got it.

Holly detached herself from Rachel and hugged a rather bemused Jesse, who was standing next to her. "Hey, remember me?" he laughed. "No one could forget you, Eggy!" Holly grinned. "Cheeky!" Jesse pinched her nose. Holly liked to tease him, whenever she got the chance, about the time that Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline had thrown eggs at Rachel. Rachel delighted in seeing this. It was her own form of payback.

Seating themselves on the various make-shift chairs around the room, Holly told Rachel and Jesse about her day. "Perfect song choice, cupcake. Not too showy and it's personal to you. I bet Sam was sobbing!" Holly nodded and laughed. "I did see some tears!" Rachel remembered the days when Sam and she had had a minor relationship. She cringed at the thought! He was more like a brother to her now!

"Come on, Hol! Let's have a girly chat! You can show me your new room!" Holly led Rachel to her bedroom, leaving the guys to discuss Jesse's latest project, although Kurt would much rather be gossiping with the girls!

"So," Rachel seated herself on the bed, "Seen any cute boys or girls yet?" Holly giggled, blushing slightly. "Only boys, mum!" Rachel nodded and then, noticing the slight pink shade of Holly's cheeks, said, "There is someone! Tell me more!"

"There's a boy in Glee Club. I've only met him once, and he's not in any of my classes yet."

"What's his name? What does he look like?" Rachel voice grew faster, the more excited she got.

"His name is Caleb. He has ginger hair and blue eyes. I don't know a lot about him, except that he also has gay dads!"

"That seems to run in the Glee family!" Rachel smiled. She knew Holly would get on well and make friends easily. Rachel had found that difficult, but Holly wasn't like her in that sense. She took after Blaine when it came to making friends. Rachel couldn't help but feel proud of her little girl. Legally she was Kurt and Blaine's, but Rachel still felt connected to Holly. She wanted what was best for her and would support her in everything she did.


	4. Flash-forward

Chapter Four: Flash-forward

Three weeks before sectionals:

Glee Club was in full swing with rehearsals and deciding who should get the solo. Holly had been at McKinley for about four months and she was firmly settled in. Her best friend was Isobella-Beth Puckerman, the blonde girl she'd met on her first day. Holly was also very close with the twins, Zoe and Bella McCarthy. They had been helping her improve on her dancing. Kurt told Holly she was about as good at dancing as her Uncle Finn had been when he was first in Glee Club! Holly didn't take it too harshly though, as she'd seen videos of Finn dancing in later competitions and it was actually quite good. Holly's view was that if Finn had done it, so could she. She wanted to make him proud. Although he'd died before she was born, Rachel had told Holly that Finn would have loved her and that he was watching her from heaven.

Holly Skyped Rachel daily and caught her up on everything that was happening in Glee. Rachel was encouraging and honest, if Holly rehearsed in front of her. Holly also gave her mum the latest gossip about herself and Caleb. They hadn't been on any dates, but he constantly texting her. Rachel said he was just playing hard to get. "All boys do it, cupcake! Don't stress!" she had told Holly on one call. Holly secretly hoped he'd ask her out after sectionals, but she didn't tell Rachel or her dads.

One Saturday night, Holly was sitting in the living room watching Moulin Rouge with her dads and Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole. The movie was Kurt's choice, of course. It was his favourite! Holly's phone beeped and she smiled when she saw who it was. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who was sitting on the sofa with him. Kurt elbowed him in the side, a sign for Blaine to stop teasing their daughter. Carole saw this and narrowed her eyes. She always wanted to know the gossip. Kurt pursed his lips, in an attempt to hold in a smile. Blaine didn't do as well as his husband, and burst into peals of laughter. At this point, Holly looked up from her phone in confusion. It was a sad part of the film! Why was he laughing? Blaine choked back his amusement at his daughter's puzzled look. Carole reached over to hug her granddaughter and squeezed her shoulder. "Who is he then?" She winked. Kurt couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. It burst out and before long; he had tears in his eyes. Burt was snoring peacefully in the armchair, completely unaware of what was going on. Moulin Rouge really wasn't his thing.

"A boy in Glee Club," Holly huffed. She couldn't keep secrets from her Grandma. "Do you like him?" Carole enquired. Blaine chuckled, as his daughter's cheeks flushed scarlet. "I'll take that as a yes!" Carole smiled as she gave Holly a hug. "Don't worry, baby. We've all been there!" Holly loved it when her grandparents visited. They were the sort of grandparents who spoiled her. Holly's other Grandma, Pam (Blaine's mum), had moved to Australia just after Blaine and Kurt's wedding. They'd never met, much to Blaine's disapproval, but had Skyped a few times. Uncle Cooper rarely visited as his work kept him busy and he and Blaine didn't get on well. He'd met Holly once, but Blaine said they were better off without him. Carole was sweet to Holly and made up for the fact that she'd never met her other grandmother. She liked to show Holly pictures of Finn, Kurt, Rachel and Blaine in competitions and home videos Carole had made of them singing. More than once Carole had cried watching her son. Holly comforted her and even cried a little herself. She wished she could have met her Uncle Finn. From the stories she'd heard, he sounded like an amazing person. One of her favourite stories about him was one that Rachel had told her. It had been an evening when Rachel was staying in the Anderson-Hummel household, whilst Jesse was away. Rachel had been lonely in New York, so Kurt invited her to stay. Holly and Rachel sat in the spare room in blankets and pyjamas, drinking hot chocolates with mini marshmallows.

"Mum, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, cupcake. Anything."

"Is it ok if I ask about Uncle Finn? I want to know more about him. What's your favourite memory of him?" Rachel laughed. "Is that all?" She sighed and thought for a minute. "Well, I'd have to say it was the first time we sang together in Glee Club. Mr Schuester had assigned us 'You're The One That I Want' from Grease." Rachel had smiled as she remembered this. "Finn was terrified. I was so excited because I had a massive crush on him! I was determined to make the most of our duet! I think I went a little overboard though!" Holly had joined her mother's laughter. "I remember his face as I grabbed his hand and tried to make him dance with me. He was terrified! Finn kept singing though."

"Do you still think of him?"

"All the time, sweetie. All the time."

Two weeks before sectionals:

Sam knew how hard the Glee kids had been working on their routine for sectionals. The group number had been chosen and practised consistently. He had decided against a soloist. Sam thought none of them were ready for that. Izzy was a senior, so it was her last year, but Sam wanted to save her solo if they got to regionals or even nationals. Instead, he'd given a duet to Holly and Caleb. He could see the chemistry between them in rehearsals and Glee Club meetings. Sam knew it wouldn't be long before they started dating. Knowing Caleb, he wouldn't ask her out quietly either. It would have to be a big theatrical number.

As a reward for all the hard work they'd put in, Sam wanted to organise a party. Upon hearing this idea, Kurt and Blaine automatically volunteered their basement party room. Neither had met Holly's friends, or knew much about them. This party would be the perfect opportunity to do that. Plus, Kurt had a few surprises up his sleeve.

The party was planned for a Friday night, with two weeks to go before sectionals. Holly had her outfit planned out. Izzy was coming early to get ready with her. Holly was wearing a dark blue glittery dress with straps and a low back. It came to just above her knee. She also had black heels, a present from Kurt. Izzy wore a short pastel pink dress, with long sleeves. She was much taller than Holly and was head cheerleader. In comparison, Holly felt a bit inferior to her best friend. Despite the fact that Izzy was two years older and very popular at McKinley, she and Holly got on incredibly well. Izzy's boyfriend was Joshua. He was also in Glee Club, but was the kicker on the football team, a position that had surprisingly been held by Kurt for a while when he was at McKinley. Josh was tall and muscular, with short dark hair and piercing green eyes. Izzy and Josh were perfectly matched. Their voices complimented each other when they sang and they were McKinley's top couple. Josh, like Izzy, was a senior.

The party room was set up, with disco lights and a sound system. Holly and Izzy were both excited, as they picked the playlist for the night. Blaine had linked up the karaoke machine to the speakers as well. He knew that would defiantly be made use of later.

Sam arrived first and was given an extremely warm welcome by Blaine. Blaine had clearly had a considerable amount wine already. He hugged Sam tightly and kissed him on both cheeks. Kurt took his husbands shoulders and pulled him away. "Hi, Sam. I apologise for Blaine. He found the alcohol a little early!" Sam laughed. "It's ok; just show me where the party's at!" Kurt pointed him in the direction of the party room and took Blaine to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Sam became door duty, whilst Kurt sobered Blaine up. A familiar face was the second guest to arrive. As Sam opened the door, he saw a short brown-haired woman get out of a car. She was followed by a taller man. It took Sam a minute to register that it was Rachel and Jesse! Beaming, Sam welcomed Rachel into a huge hug. They hadn't seen each other for at least a year. Jesse cleared his throat behind them. "Jesse," Sam exclaimed. "It's so great to see you both! I didn't know you were coming!" Rachel grinned. "Kurt has a few more tricks up his sleeve tonight than just us!" She winked and walked past him, making her way to the basement. Jesse followed, making awkward eye contact with Sam as he passed.

Just as Sam closed the door, the bell rang again. Standing on the doorstep were the twins, Zoe and Bella. Behind them stood their dad, Mason McCarthy, and their mum, Jane. Jane and Mason were both former Glee Club members. They had become a couple in Glee and had been together ever since. When Sam had first discovered who the twin's parents were, he felt very old! He couldn't imagine how hold Will must feel!

Kurt returned with a more sober Blaine after the twin's arrival. "Sam, can you take him downstairs please? I'll do door duty for a while." Sam took Blaine's arm, laughing at his best friend's clumsy behaviour.

Kurt's next two guests were part of his big surprise. He had wanted Holly and her friends to get a real sense of how Glee should be. To do this, he had to invite some old friends. Kurt had recently discovered that his daughter's best friend had some familiar parents. Without telling either of the girls, he had invited Izzy's parents to the party. They got out of their shiny silver Volvo. She had on a knee-length green skater dress and tan coloured heels. He wore his Air Force uniform, as always. Quinn and Noah Puckerman, or 'Puck' as he had been known in McKinley. Kurt beamed as his old classmates made their way towards him. Both Puck and Quinn's faces reflected Kurt's excitement. "I can't believe this!" Quinn grinned. "This is insane! How could Izzy not tell us that she was best friends with Kurt and Blaine's daughter?!"

Puck shook Kurt's hand. "It's been too long, my friend." Kurt nodded in agreement. He hadn't seen 'Quick' since Holly was born. The original Glee kids had drifted apart, once they were married and had children of their own. Staying in contact became increasingly difficult.

Kurt let them in and directed them towards the party. He heard squeals of excitement from Rachel, indicating that she had seen Quinn and Puck. Music was blasting from the speakers already. Holly and Izzy's favourite band was One Direction, so their music dominated the playlist.

The next to arrive was a ginger-haired boy, Kurt assumed to be Caleb. Unbeknownst to him, Kurt also knew his parents. Spencer Porter and his husband Alistair were former Glee Club members at the same time as Jane and Mason. Kurt shook Caleb's hand. He could see why Holly liked him. Caleb looked a lot like Spencer, so was very muscular, but had Alistair's hair. Spencer smiled when he saw Kurt. "It's been a while Mr Hummel!" Kurt laughed. "Please, call me Kurt!" He shook both men's hands and showed them to the party room. "Jane and Mason will be surprised to see you!" Kurt called after them.

A few more of Holly's friends showed up next, including an extremely tall and muscly boy Kurt assumed to be on the football team.

Kurt waited nervously for the last guest to arrive. This was the one he was most concerned about. It was his biggest surprise. He hoped it would go smoothly and wouldn't cause too much drama. Finally, a car pulled up. It was extravagant to say the least; perfect for its owner. The car was a large white Volvo, with huge wheels and blacked out windows. When she got out, she looked just as Kurt remembered. Kurt's final party guest: Mercedes Jones. She wore white jeans and a black leather jacket; classic Mercedes style. Getting out of the passenger side next to her was a teenage boy, about the same age as Holly. The boy had jet-black hair and olive skin. His eyes were hazel coloured. There was something familiar about his face that Kurt couldn't put his finger on. Kurt had only invited Mercedes. He didn't know who the boy with her was.

Mercedes approached Kurt, grinning from ear to ear. "Kurt!" she cried, pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you so much!" Kurt hugged her back. Mercedes and Kurt hadn't seen each other since Holly's birth, because Mercedes was always touring. It was a stretch as to whether she would make it to the party. After her singing career took off, she lost most contacts with her McKinley friends, and she deeply regretted this.

"Who's this?" Kurt gestured to the boy behind Mercedes. A nervous look crossed her face. "I'm so sorry. I know you only invited me, but I couldn't find anyone to look after him! This is my son, Rue." Kurt's mouth hung open. Her son? The first thing that came into his mind was: who was his dad? "I know you must have a billion questions, Kurt. I will answer them all at some point. But, I'm pretty sure you can work out who is dad is." Rue looked embarrassed. "Don't worry, Rue knows who his dad is. He also knows he's here tonight. Please don't say anything though, Kurt. I'll tell Sam when I'm ready." Sam! Kurt realised why the boy had looked familiar. He had exactly the same face as Sam. Aside from skin colour, they looked like the same person.

Kurt welcomed Mercedes and Rue and led them to the party room.

"Tonight is going to get interesting," Kurt muttered to himself.


	5. Party Time

Chapter Five: Party Time

Mercedes was greeted with the sound of Rachel's melodic voice belting out a slightly drunk rendition of Rolling in the Deep. She walked into the basement/party room to see Rachel being dragged off stage by an embarrassed looking Jesse. "Babe, you're too drunk to be singing right now!" Rachel pouted, like a spoilt child. "Party pooper," she moaned.

Caleb stood awkwardly in a corner, whilst his dads chatted to some of their old friends. He caught Holly's eye from across the room. She smiled and her cheeks flushed pink. Kurt had just pulled Blaine onto stage for a duet. It was at the point that Blaine sang the first notes of 7 Years, when Caleb decided to ask Holly for a dance. Izzy and Josh were making out by the bar, so Holly was a little lonely. Caleb took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. He put one hand on her waist and left one hand in her hand. Kurt caught Blaine's eye across the stage as he noticed his daughter's dance partner. Blaine winked as they reached the chorus of the song.

Caleb's bright blue eyes stared into Holly's. "You're so pretty," he said, with a little smile. She laughed and blushed. "I hope this isn't too forward," he looked down, and with a nervous laugh said, "I really like you, Holly. Do you want to go on a date with me? We could go to Breadstix or Lima Bean? I don't mind…." Holly stopped his rambling with a firm kiss on his lips. She pulled away and met his eyes. "Is that a yes?" She grinned and nodded. "Of course it is!"

Mercedes saw Sam before he saw her. His look of shock reflected hers almost exactly. Rue was dancing with a girl called Bella, which Mercedes was glad of. She didn't want to reunite with Sam and have to introduce him to his son right away; a son he didn't know about. Sam made his way across to where Mercedes stood. Puck and Quinn, who had been catching up with Mercedes, saw Sam approaching and made a swift exit. Their daughter and her boyfriend were getting a little too friendly for their liking! Plus, Mercedes and Sam needed to be alone for this.

"Is that who I think it is? Mercedes Jones?" Sam pulled Mercedes into a tight hug. "Sam! It's been a while." Mercedes had butterflies in her stomach. It had been just over 16 years. They'd left it too long. Last time they saw each other, it was a one-night hook-up. Afterwards, they'd had an argument and Mercedes accused Sam of taking advantage of her. They'd both been very drunk, at a sort of reunion for a few of the Glee kids. As it turned out, only Mercedes and Sam had turned up. Everyone else got busy at the last minute. Things got heated, one thing led to another and they ended up in a hotel room together. Mercedes had made it clear in the past that she was saving herself for marriage. She had been angry with Sam because he had forgotten this and let things go too far. They went their separate ways and never spoke again. After Mercedes found out she was pregnant, she took a break from her musical career. She never told Sam, or any of her old friends. Only her family knew.

"Listen, Mercedes. I know it's been a long time, but I wanted to say sorry for last time. I shouldn't have let it get so far. When you didn't return my calls, I knew I'd gone too far." He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Sam, this is a party for the Glee kids. Let's not cause drama and make it about us."

"Meet me tomorrow and we can talk. I'll take you to Breadstix for old times' sake."

Mercedes nodded. "Fine. We have some serious things to discuss. I'll be there at 6."

"Am I pushing my luck if I ask for a duet?" Sam's eyes were full of hope as he stared at Mercedes. "Well, we have to show the kids what you're expecting from them at sectionals. I choose the song though." Sam agreed. "Naturally, it's ladies choice."

"I choose a Mercedes Jones classic; Hell to the No. Let's see what you can do with that one!" She winked at him and laughed, as she turned her back and walked to the stage. Sam rolled his eyes. She was not going to make this easy for him, but he would try his best.

Blaine gasped as he saw who was about to sing. He nudged Kurt, who was engrossed in a debate with Jesse, about which musical was better: Wicked or Funny Girl. When Kurt wouldn't listen to him, Blaine shook his husband by the shoulders. "Blaine! What the hell do you want?"

"Look!" Blaine gestured frantically to the stage where Mercedes had just picked up the microphone. Sam stood next to her, microphone already in hand.

"You think you can keep up, Evans?" Mercedes laughed. "We'll see!" Sam replied, with a cheeky wink.

Rachel was ready with the music. As she pressed play, the whole room gathered round the stage. Rue stood at the back of the crowd. He knew his mum didn't want him to meet Sam yet. It was best for him to keep out of the way.

 _Mercedes: Mama said get your ass out of bed_

 _Sam: I said hell to the no_

Mercedes shot Sam a look. Quinn gave out her famous cackle. This was getting interesting. Sam's rustic, country tones belted out the chorus to Mercedes's song. It was impressive to say the least.

Holly stood at the front, Caleb's arm around her waist. Her stomach did somersaults at the thought of their approaching date. She hadn't even had time to tell Rachel yet. She caught Rachel's eye from the side of the room. Holly's mum noticed Caleb's hand on Holly's hip and raised an eyebrow. Holly grinned. Rachel knew without even saying a word.

Izzy and Josh had taken a break from their extreme make out session, after some stern words from Quinn. Quinn didn't want her daughter to end up in the same situation she'd been in at that age. Puck and Quinn hadn't seen Beth since she was 4 years old. It was easier that way, less messy. Izzy didn't know about her sister and Puck and Quinn planned on keeping it like that. Izzy didn't even know about Quinn's pregnancy.

Josh had his hand firmly in Izzy's and they stood next to Holly and Caleb. The duet was incredible. The new Glee kids had a little experience with Mr Evans's singing from small performances he did for them in Glee, but nothing like this. There was so much chemistry, yet also rivalry between the two on stage. It worked perfectly.

It got to 1am and the party was getting a little crazy. Rachel and Blaine were extremely drunk. It appeared Blaine took after his mother when it came to drinking. They reminisced about the time they once kissed at a party in Rachel's basement. Rachel was part way through suggesting they re-created that moment, when Jesse swooped in and recommended he take Rachel to bed. Kurt agreed whole-heartedly to this and assisted Jesse in taking Rachel to the spare room.

Jane and Mason decided it was time for Zoe and Bella to go home. They had dance practice the next day and didn't want to be falling asleep for it. Bella exchanged numbers with Rue and they said their goodbyes. It seemed a romance was blossoming there. It appeared theirs wasn't the only one. Caleb and Holly had shared a few sneaky kisses when their parents weren't looking. It was more difficult for Holly to be sly about it because she had three parental figures watching; Blaine, Kurt and Rachel. Caleb's dads were more engrossed in each other than in what their son was doing. It was easier and less embarrassing for Caleb to ignore them too.

When it was time for Spencer, Alistair and Caleb to leave, Holly took Caleb to the living room so she could say goodbye. "I'll pick you up at 3 tomorrow and take you to The Lima Bean. Coffee's on me," Caleb smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind Holly's ear. He lifted her chin to face him and pressed his lips to hers.

"Woah! I should not have walked into this!" Kurt turned and quickly exited the living room. "Sorry honey!"

Holly turned red. "Oh my God! That's so embarrassing!"

Caleb laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He pecked her lips once more and went to find his dads.

Quinn, Puck and Izzy were next to leave. They took Josh with them as, much to Puck's disapproval, he was staying with Izzy that night. Quinn and Puck reassured Kurt and Blaine that they would see each other more often now that they knew they lived so close.

Only Mercedes, Sam and Rue were left. Rue hid in the car, while his mum said goodbye. They were staying in a hotel close by whilst Mercedes sorted things with Sam.

"Tonight was good, Mercedes. I've missed you."

"Leave the soppy stuff for tomorrow," she replied. "I'll see you at 6." With that, Mercedes turned, said goodbye to Kurt and Blaine and left.

"Well, that was interesting!" Blaine slurred. "Come on, you. It's time for bed." Kurt took Blaine's arm. "Oooh, time for bed eh?" Blaine made an attempt to wink, but it was more like a blink. "No, Blaine. It is time to sleep!"

Kurt turned to Sam. "You can take the other spare room if you like. I'd suggest you do as you seem a little intoxicated!" Sam nodded. "Thanks, Kurt."

It had been an interesting and fun night. Relationships were blooming and old friends had been united. It seemed like the next day would be even more interesting.


	6. The Holeb Date

Chapter Six: The Holeb Date

Holly spent several hours on Saturday morning debating date outfits with Rachel for her date with Caleb. During that time, Holly Skyped Izzy for a second opinion. Unfortunately, Izzy was with Josh, so was a little pre-occupied.

"Izzy, does this dress look ok, or is it too much?"

"Yeah, looks great," Izzy murmured, mesmerised in something Josh was doing off camera. Holly rolled her eyes. "Hello! Earth to Izzy!" Izzy turned to face Holly. "Sorry babe, Josh was distracting me!" Holly laughed. "I could tell!"

"Look, Hol, you'll be fine and you always look amazing. Caleb will like you no matter what you wear!"

"And I'm sure if I turned up in a bin bag then he'd love that?"

"Of course!" Izzy laughed. "I'm really sorry Holly, but I have to go. Josh is taking me out. Text me as soon as the date is over and tell me everything! Got to go, bye!" With that, the call ended. Izzy was an amazing friend, when you had her attention. Once she started talking about Josh, Holly completely lost her!

Rachel, who had been waiting in the spare room for Holly's call to finish, came back into Holly's room. Somehow, even in her pyjamas, Rachel always managed to look flawless. She was at that moment nursing an extreme hangover. "Ugh, my head feels like it will explode! Never drink that much, Cupcake! In fact, never drink!" Holly giggled. "Don't worry, mum. I won't follow your example!"

"So, what outfit have we decided on?"

"I don't know, mum! I think I'm more nervous for this than I was for my Glee audition!"

Rachel grinned. She remembered her first dates with some of her high school boyfriends. There was Finn (of course), Jesse, Puck, Blaine (though she wasn't sure that counted) and Sam (Rachel regretted that one. It was possibly weirder than her and Blaine!). Rachel didn't think about any relationships she may have had when she wasn't in high school. The only ones she properly included were Jesse and Finn.

Holly laid out a pale blue blouse, black skinny jeans and the gold star necklace that Rachel had given her for her 13th birthday. "How does this outfit look?"

"That is perfect! Not too casual, but not too smart. What shoes are you going to wear?" Rachel reached for the draw of shoes under Holly's bed. She rummaged around and pulled out a pair of plastic, glittery jelly shoes. They were silly, but also Holly's favourite. "How about these?"

"Mum, you know me too well!" Holly took them from Rachel, picked up the rest of her clothes and went into the en-suite to change. When she returned, Rachel had already set out the hairgrips to do her daughters hair.

3 o'clock on the dot and Caleb pulled up outside the Anderson-Hummel household in his red Mini Cooper. Holly's heart fluttered as she heard the doorbell ring. She turned to Rachel, looking for some support. Rachel smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Don't look so nervous, Cupcake. You'll be fine." At that moment, Kurt poked his head round the door. "Holly, there's someone here for you!" He winked and disappeared. Holly turned back to Rachel. "Time to go!" She squeezed her mum's hand and walked downstairs to meet Caleb.

Caleb stood by the front door, holding a bunch of red roses. He wore a red, button-up shirt and blue jeans. The butterflies in Holly's stomach multiplied as soon as she saw him. Caleb smiled as soon as he saw her. It was just them in the hallway, so neither felt embarrassed. "You look so pretty, Holly." Holly blushed and looked at her feet. Caleb took a step forward and lifted her chin to face him. He lightly pecked her lips, and then offered her the roses. "Thank you! They're beautiful!" She took them to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

The Lima Bean was full, but the cloudy weather meant the outside tables were free. Caleb and Holly ordered their coffee and took a seat with a view of the nearby park. Holly shivered a little, wishing she'd brought a jacket. Noticing this, Caleb lent over and draped his jacket over her shoulders.

It was quick and light, but as Caleb put the jacket over Holly's shivering arms, he pecked her on the lips. The kiss lasted less than five seconds, but it still made Holly's cheeks flush. Caleb pulled away, a little embarrassed. "Sorry, was that too much?"

Holly shook her head fervently. "Definitely not!" She answered, with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. Caleb raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Holly looked down, a strand of hair falling in front of her face as she did so. Noticing this, the red-haired boy lifted a finger and tucked the loose strands behind her ear.

This time it was Holly who made the first move.


	7. The Samcedes Date

Chapter Seven: The Samcedes Date

Mercedes stood outside Breadstix at exactly 6 o'clock. It had just started to drizzle with rain, so she sheltered in the doorway. She felt nervous because she wasn't sure as to how Sam would react when hearing about Rue. This is why she had wanted to be in a public place. Little butterflies fluttered in Mercedes' stomach. She pushed them aside and tried to be strong.

Fifteen minutes later and Sam hadn't arrived. Mercedes was just about to text him for the fourth time when she heard heavy footsteps and panting growing closer. She looked up to see a rather bedraggled looking Sam. He held in his hand a broken umbrella and a rather soggy bunch of roses. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh. Poor Sam looked like he'd run the entire way there. She scanned his outfit and the shirt and tie he'd clearly bough just for the occasion.

"I'm…so….sorry…" he gasped, trying to catch his breath. Mercedes found herself laughing harder. "It's ok, Sam," she said, through fits of giggles. He frowned slightly. "Why are you laughing at me?" Seeing his confusion, Mercedes said, "It's sweet; the flowers, the shirt. A guy hasn't done that for me in a long while." Sam's eager smile bounced back. 'Trouty Mouth' was what they used to call him, but Mercedes would never stop loving his smile. "Plus, you look hilarious!" she added, with a grin. This time Sam laughed too.

"Do you still want these?" He offered her the roses. "I'm sorry they're a bit crumpled.."

"They're lovely, Sam." Mercedes took them from him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He flushed red, just like he did as a teenager. He held the restaurant door open for Mercedes and followed her inside.

Breadstix was just how Mercedes remembered it: dimly-lit, with a slight waft of gone-off breadsticks. They sat in a central booth and Mercedes had flashbacks to prom night, where they, along with a couple of others, had eaten here before attending the event.

The conversation flowed naturally, considering it had been so long since they'd been together. However, it got to a stage where Mercedes knew she had been putting off the inevitable. She had to tell Sam about Rue. Her thoughts were spinning and beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead. "I can't do this," she muttered under her breath.

Before Sam knew what was happening, Mercedes had run out of the restaurant. Sam left the money on the table and rushed out after her. When he finally caught up to Mercedes, she was halfway round the block. All he could think was, _"Man, that girl can run fast in heels"_

Sam grabbed Mercedes shoulder and pulled her to a halt. "Sam, no," She tried to shake him off.

"Mercedes, what happened?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Sam, I can't do this here." He let go of her arm, knowing something was seriously wrong. He'd loved, still loved, this girl for a long time. He knew her too well. In that moment, he knew those feelings had never left.

Sam's tone softened. "Come to my apartment. We can talk there."

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

They took Mercedes car to Sam's small, one bedroom apartment.

Sam poured Mercedes a glass of wine and she began the most difficult talk she thought she'd ever had.

As Mercedes explained to her high school sweetheart that he was a father, she watched his face slowly drop. To Mercedes surprise and discomfort, Sam started to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks like rain drops.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Sorry you never told me? Sorry I missed out on the birth of my child? Sorry I missed out on 16 years of his life?" The anger and hurt was building in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me, Mercedes?"

"I didn't want to ruin your future. You wouldn't have been able to be in the position you're in. Custardy would have been hell and I'm always touring. I didn't want to put you through that!" Mercedes put her head in her hands. "I wanted you to have the life you deserve."

"I could've helped you. I hate the thought that you had to go through this on your own." There was a pause. Sam had been yelling so much, his throat hurt. He could see the pain in Mercedes eyes and understood how much she must have given up just protecting him. "You didn't have to hide our son from me, you know that. It's 16 years I'll never get back with him." Mercedes nodded. She understood exactly what he was saying and she felt so guilty.

"I want to meet him." Sam said abruptly. "I don't want to waste another day where he doesn't know who I am."

Mercedes reached out and took Sam's hand in hers. "Let me talk to him first. Then I'll call you. Be patient. I don't want to rush things."

Sam nodded in agreement. Mercedes was just about to stand up and leave, when Sam stopped her. "Can I ask you one more thing? What's my sons name?"

"Rue; His name is Rue Samuel Jones."

With that, Mercedes left Sam's apartment. A lot had changed in that one evening for Sam. He had started off as a single guy who coached a Glee Club. Now he was a dad. His life was going to change forever.


	8. The Return Of The Tracksuit

Chapter Eight: The Return Of The Tracksuit

2 Days Before Sectionals:

With sectionals only a few days away, Sam was struggling to keep his focus. It was starting to show in Glee Club. It had been over a week since his 'date' with Mercedes and she still hadn't called. He knew she needed time, but he was getting impatient. Sam just wanted to meet his son. He didn't want to waste time.

"Umm… Mr Evans?" It was Wednesday afternoon, two days before sectionals. Izzy had called to her Glee coach in rehearsal. She had just finished a duet that her and Josh had been practising as part of the sectionals performance. The other kids stared at Sam, awaiting his response.

"Uncle Sam?" Holly leaned down from the seat behind him and gently tapped his shoulder. "You ok?" Sam had completely zoned out. Just before he let his eyes fill with tears, he shook his head. He was, and always had been, adamant that he wouldn't bring his home life into work. He stood up and clapped his hands together once. "That was great guys! Can we just work on those harmonies in the last verse a little more, and then it will be perfect!" Josh nodded, put his arm round Izzy's waist and led her back to their seats.

Caleb had been sitting next to Holly every day in Glee Club since their date. When he noticed her worried expression at her uncles current state, he took her hand and squeezed it. No one knew what was wrong with Sam, even Blaine. Neither he, nor Mercedes, had told anyone. Kurt was the only outside party who knew, and that was purely by accident at the party.

Regaining composure, Sam continued the lesson as normal. The Glee kids rehearsed the group numbers and Caleb and Holly went over some steps for their duet. In one of the group songs, Josh and Izzy had a duet as well.

Every night since she'd discovered she had a key role in the club's performance; Holly had rehearsed her part in front of the mirror. When Kurt heard is daughter singing to herself, his heart filled with pride. Some nights, he and Blaine could hear Holly from the living room, bursting into song. They couldn't wait to hear her sing on stage, in her first competition. The whole family was going to be there; Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Jesse, Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt. Plus, with all the old Glee kids who had children in the current Glee Club, it was going to be like a reunion!

Sectionals:

This year, Sectionals was held at McKinley. This was because of its large stage facilities. Despite the increase in arts programmes across the state, McKinley still had the largest auditorium. It was perfect for competitions.

The New Directions were preparing in the Glee Club's classroom, with vocal exercises and last minute costume checks. The competition was going to be tough, the main rivals being The High Notes. They were a large group of energetic students from a school across the state. The High Notes had been The New Directions toughest competition since Vocal Adrenaline, and they were just as good.

Zoe stormed into the classroom, face filled with rage. The Glee kids all turned to look, as Bella ran in behind her. "Why aren't you in your costume, Zoe? We're about to go on!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mr Evans. I can't wear my costume because of this." She held out a hand as Bella lifted hers to reveal a bundle of torn, white fabric. "This is my dress."

Holly raised a hand to her mouth in shock. The rest of the kid's faces reflected the same horror. Zoe's beautiful, white, chiffon dress had been ripped to shreds. It was in pieces and unfixable. Bella put an arm around her twins shoulder, as Zoe began to cry. Sam's expression clouded. Who would do such a thing?

At that moment, Mr Schuester entered the room. He had wondered why The New Directions hadn't been preparing backstage, so had come to investigate. When he saw the crying girl and the horrified looks on everyone's faces, he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Mr Schuester!" Sam ran to his side. "We have a serious problem."

"What's going…"

Before Will could finish his sentence, a voice interrupted him.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't my favourite Butt Chin."

The blood drained from Will's face.

Sue Sylvester.


	9. Jesse St Sewing Machine

Chapter Nine: Jesse St Sewing Machine

Will's head turned to face his old nemesis. "Hey there, Susie-Q."

"That's Government Official Susie-Q."

"Oh yes, I forgot. You must have bribed people to vote for you, because I can't understand how else you would get votes." Will smirked.

"William, you must've forgotten. Now that I'm a member of the United States government, I have a hefty security officer waiting just outside that door," Sue gestured behind her. "So, I'd be careful what you say to me." She winked and chuckled.

Will sighed. He was sick of Sue's games. He thought those had ended after they had 'made up'. Apparently not, as now she was back and ruining things for the Glee Club once again. "Why are you here, Sue?"

"I just thought I'd pay my old friends at McKinley a visit. A little 'throwback Thursday' as the kids are calling it these days."

Josh stifled a laugh.

"Something funny, Chuckles McMuscles?" Sue glared at Josh and he fell silent, his cheeks flushing red.

"What did you do to Zoe's dress? More to the point, why did you do it?" It was Sam who spoke up this time. Like Will, he'd had enough of whatever Sue was doing. It had happened too many times to him and his friends. He didn't want the same for the new kids.

"Ah, Trouty Mouth! You're still working here? Haven't joined the cast of Magic Mike yet?"

"Sue, why have you destroyed Zoe's dress?" Will fumed.

"My dear Spongehair Squarechin… Haven't you heard? I'm the new coach of The High Notes!" Sue cackled with joy. "Wow, I'm so good at being evil! I should be on Broadway! Probably do better than Berry did!" She winked at Holly, as if she knew exactly who she was. A shiver ran up Holly's spine. "Hey there, little Berry! You're a lot less manly than the last one!" With that, Sue turned on her heel and left the room. "Nice catching up, Buttchin!" She called over her shoulder.

Will sank to his knees, head in his hands. Sam patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok, Mr Shue. We can sort this. We've never let Sue get to us before, and I don't intend on doing so now."

Holly couldn't help but feel deflated. She'd always wanted to meet the woman who had essentially brought her dads back together. Now she wished she hadn't. Then she had an idea. Pulling out her phone, Holly rapidly text Jesse. After all his years at Vocal Adrenaline and producing so many musicals, she knew he knew how to whip up a costume! She put her hand on Zoe's shoulder, which was still shaking from her tears. "Don't worry, Zoe. I know someone who can help."

Jesse gasped as he read Holly's text. "What's wrong?" Rachel was sitting next to him. Her brows pulled together, noticing his stressed expression. "Nothing, babe. Sit tight, I'll be back in a second." He stood up, kissing her forehead as he rushed towards the Choir room.

As Jesse approached the room, he had flashbacks to his days in The New Directions. He remembered Finn's jealous rendition of Jesse's Girl. He thought back to when he and Rachel had sung Rolling in the Deep around the piano in the auditorium.

Holly let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw Jesse. She rushed towards him, the torn dress in her hands. "Eggy, we desperately need your help! It's a long story, but basically Sue is coaching our rival team and she ruined Zoe's dress! Do you think you can help?" Jesse's mouth hung open in shock as he listened to Holly's problem. "Sue's back?!" Holly nodded. "That's not important right now. Do you think you can fix the dress? We're on in less than five minutes!"

Jesse nodded and took the dress from Holly's hands. "Point me in the direction of a sewing machine and I'll see what I can do."

Jesse worked like a madman on the machine. The Glee kids warmed up while they waited. Holly had butterflies in her stomach when she thought of performing a duet in front of so many people. She didn't want to let her team down. Caleb noticed that Holly had stopped joining in on the warm up. He walked over to her and before she knew what was happening, he had pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be ok," He whispered in her ear. "I'll be on stage right next to you. You're a born performer, just like your mum. There's no need to be scared." Holly turned her face so that she could press her lips against his cheek. "How did you know I was nervous? Is it that obvious?" Caleb chuckled lightly. "I know you, Holly. I know what you're feeling just from the look in your eyes. You mean so much to me. You know that, right?"

Holly's heart fluttered and she squeezed her arms tighter around her boyfriend's waist. Resting her head on his chest, she whispered, "I love you."

Caleb's sharp intake of breath caused panic to shoot through Holly's body. Her startled eyes were enough for Caleb. "Don't look so panicked! I was just surprised. That's all."

"Why's that?" Holly asked, in barely a whisper. She was too nervous to hear the answer.

"Because I was about to say exactly the same thing," he laughed. "You just beat me to it." Holly's shoulders felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Her stomach did somersaults, but not from nerves. She was ecstatic! She was ready to take on anything this competition had to throw at her.

Caleb put his hand under Holly's chin and lifted it to meet his gaze. He leant down, but just before his lips could touch hers…. "I've finished!" Jesse cried out. The whole room erupted into applause. Holly pulled away from Caleb, hoping no one had noticed their private moment. Izzy caught Holly's eye and winked. Izzy never missed a beat!

Zoe ran to change. With less than a minute before they were due on stage, the nerves were building. Sam gathered the kids and Mr Schuester into a show circle. Jesse had returned to his seat, after much thanks and appreciation from all the Glee kids. Holly didn't know how he'd done it, nor did she care. She was just grateful that the Glee Club was saved.

Sam leads the group, "Alright everyone, hands in. On three: One, two three…"

"AAAAMAZING!"


End file.
